For The Love of Another
by princessg101
Summary: Tommy/Kira/Kim - how much would do for the one you love?
1. Chapter 1

For The Love of Another  
Chapter 1 – Appearances

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first collaboration with fellow writer zhanna96 (I'll post a link to her profile on my page). The story is essentially done but I am just going over the grammar and etc before uploading so updates will be about a week or maybe less apart. Remember to check out my girl zhanna and as always ENJOY R&R PLZ! **

It was evening and Tommy was at home. He was sitting near his television and searching one DVD in particular. Then he heard somebody knocking on his door. When he opened it, Kira was standing outside. She was wearing black jeans and yellow top, on her neck there was a coulomb that Tommy had given her a week ago.

"Hi" she said. Tommy just took her hand and drew her up to him, then he closed the door behind Kira and pressed her into it.

"I've been waiting for this all day" he said and kissed her with passion. Kira opened her mouth and let Tommy play with her tongue. After the long kiss, Tommy moved from her. Kira's eyes, which had closed, opened to look him over. He wore black jeans and black T-shirt, always a good look for him.

"Let's go. I found an interesting film to watch" Tommy said and they sat on a sofa comfortably and Tommy turned on the TV. It was hard to believe but Kira and Tommy had been dating for 3 weeks, and nobody knew about it. They decided to tell everyone about them in a few months after Kira finished school. For now this was their idea of a date. Tommy decided to watch a horror flick, it's always the best film for a date. But his plans went wrong. Kira wasn't scared, she was laughing. He thought – hoped – she might be scared and hold Tommy's hand and hide her face into his shoulder. But she was laughing and sometimes gave him a pat on his shoulder. 

"I think we've watched enough" Tommy said and turned off the TV.

"Why? It's just middle of the film," Kira said. Tommy put his finger on her lips.

"This film is boring. Let's play a game."

"OK, what game?"

"Truth or Dare?" Tommy asked his girlfriend.

"Truth," Kira answered.

Tommy decided to go easy on her, "Tell me the real reason why you're late today for my lesson?"

"But I told you that my alarm clock was broken and.." Tommy cut her off.

"Kira, I know when you lie" He gave her that look and she relented.

"OK, last night I was writing a new song and I didn't want anybody to know it"

"I won't tell anyone" Tommy smiled.

"Truth or dare?" Kira asked him.

"Dare"

Kira grinned, "Thank you for saying that. Bring me some water please, I want something to drink." Tommy went to the kitchen and brought Kira a glass of water.

"Truth or dare?" he asked her. She drank the water and answered "Dare"  
And at this moment someone called on Kira's phone.

"Answer the call" Tommy said and Kira smiled at him as she picked up the phone.

"Hi, mom… But you don't have to be… Oh… I'm at my friend… But, mom… OK, bye" Kira turned to Tommy and said "I have to go home, sorry".

"That's nothing. I understand". That was one of the breaks of a secret relationship.

"Thanks," Kira kissed him sweetly, then left.

An hour later, Tommy was watching that film. He wasn't scared, he had never been scared of horror movies, so he watched them with no emotions. But he understood why Kira was laughing, there were many funny slip-ups and Tommy started laughing too. Suddenly he heard another knock at the door. 'I hope this is Kira' Tommy thought and opened the door. But it wasn't Kira, it was the last person in the world he would expect at his doorstep.  
"Kim" he breathed out amazed. His head began to swim with questions but he couldn't pick which one to start with.

"Hi" Kim clasped her hands nervously and bit her lip, "may I come in?"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah come in," Tommy tried to recapture his floundering wits and let her in "What… Why…" All words seem to evade him at this moment.

Kim half smiled and said, "What am I doing here?"

Tommy smiled, "Yes, that's a good place to start."

Kim sighed, "Tommy, I came to bridge a gulf. I know that you have many questions for me, questions I created, and now I am ready to answer to all of them"

Tommy was still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening, "Why did you decide to come? We haven't been still in touch with for ages, after that letter" Tommy's voice broke on the last word.

"Tommy I lied," Kim looked fleetingly like a little child admitting to wrongdoing, "I didn't meet another guy. I wrote it because Tanya called me and let slip that Kat had feelings for you, and it seemed like you had feelings for her. I didn't want to prevent you from being happy."

"What? Kat had feelings for me? Before we're starting dating?"

"Yes," was all she said.

Tommy couldn't come up with anything better to say than, "Ohh…"

Kim continued on, "And only recently I found out you broke up and so I decided to get my white tiger back. Tommy, please say you can forgive me?" Kim asked him. Tommy was silent for a moment, trying to come to terms with everything but Kim interpreted it as a no and started to cry.

This snapped him out of it, "Hey, Kim, calm down" Tommy said and hugged her "of course I forgive you. We'll be great friends, just like we used to be."

"Yeah… friends" Kim answered without enthusiasm and a grimace that Tommy missed.


	2. Chapter 2

For The Love of Another  
Chapter 2 – Two Pterodactyls

**A/N: Hey guys, I think I have to clear the air about some things. First, Tommy WITHIN THE POWER RANGER UNIVERSE is 25/26 tops at the time of Dino Thunder. This is based on the assumption that Turbo was in '97 and as we all know DT was in 2004. Next, yes Tommy would normally get into trouble for carrying on a relationship with a student. In fact, I prefer to write my stories for them after graduation and Kira is clearly a legal adult however for the plot of this story to work it needs to take place ONE MONTH before graduation and Kira is eighteen. I know some of you are still wary of this****,**** and it may not be much consolation, but I promise there is nothing graphic beyond some kissing. So hopefully you will ENJOY R&R PLZ**

Kim sat in her hotel, packing her things. The day before Tommy had insisted that she stay with him. A small smile touched her lips, she would win back her tiger if it was the last thing she did. It wasn't like Tommy had anyone else, he was a free man, no one would blame her for a making a play for him again. Her cellphone rang; she checked the caller id and her smile broadened,

"Hey Tommy," she tucked the phone between her head and shoulder and continued packing.

"Hey Kim, are you busy?"

"Nope, just getting my stuff together. You're coming at eleven right?" She checked the clock, it was a little after ten.

"Yeah, actually Kim I was hoping I could pick you up earlier. I was thinking you could meet the Dinos today at the Cyberspace."

Kim frowned for a second, the Dinos? OH Tommy's new team, why not, "Sure okay, just give me another...fifteen minutes or so?"

"Okay that's fine; I live kind of far out anyway."

Kim giggled, "Yeah I know. At first I thought you had become recluse or something but when you told me about the rangers it suddenly made sense."

"Unfortunately Reefside is devoid of deserts for our command center so we had to make do with the woods." The two laughed briefly.

"I thought you guys don't fight anymore?" Kin got up to grab her toiletries.

"We don't, we got our bad guy a while ago. You missed our final battle but don't worry I got the tape."

"You video-taped it?" Kim asked amused.

"I didn't. Our friend Cassidy did. She wants to be a reporter so she filmed it but didn't want to expose us so she gave it to us."

"Cool, I'd love to watch it."

"We'll make a movie-night out of it."

You and me in a dark room for a couple hours? "Sounds great!" Kim replied cheerfully.

"Ok gotta go, I'll pick you up in a few."

Kim tossed the toiletries in her bag, "Yep, see you, bye."

"Bye." He hung up. Kim mulled over meeting the Dinos. They meant a lot to Tommy especially considering they were his last team for the foreseeable future but also he mentored those kids, helped them through all their problems. She smiled softly recalling how animatedly he talked about them. Too bad there wasn't a pink on the team but the yellow ranger, Kira, sounded great. It must've been hard for her to the only girl. In her time she had Trini or Aisha to confide in on a female level but then again there was that tech Hayley. Nonetheless they were a part of Tommy's life, a part that she needed to accept if she was going to be with him again.

Tommy pulled up in front the hotel to see Kim downstairs with her bags. He shook his head and hopped out of the jeep. "You didn't need to come down; I would've come up and helped you."

"It's no big deal, I could handle it,'" Kim mock punched his arm, "Just because my track record isn't as colorful doesn't mean I'm not as tough as you are."

"I believe that," Tommy loaded the bags into the back, "Come on, the team is waiting for us at the Cyberspace."

"Okay," Kim climbed into the passenger seat.

Tommy was really excited to have the team meet Kim. They had always badgered him about getting to see one the original rangers someday so this made an excellent pre-graduation present. He called and told them he had a surprise and to head to the Cyberspace. He grinned when the building came into view. He parked and told Kim stay behind him until he said so, she just laughed. It was like time had never touched their friendship. He led the way into the café and spotted the team over by the couches.

"Hey Dr. O!" Connor waved at him.

"Hey guys," Tommy strolled over to lean on the back of the couch.

"Okay spill what's the big surprise?" Ethan asked.

"Well I know how much you guys wanted to meet another original ranger…" Tommy gestured behind himself and Kim moved into view. "Everyone this is Kimberly Hart also known as the first pink ranger." This of course was met with general excitement. To Tommy satisfaction, Kira immediately pulled the woman to sit by her and Hayley. It was nice seeing his favourite girls together. He was sure they were going to hit off.

Kim sat down beaming. The Dinos seemed to really like her. She liked them too. Connor reminded her of Rocky, Ethan was like Billy, and Trent made her think of Adam. Kira was a lot like Tanya but with her own flair. She looked up to Tommy, he was smiling down at her and it felt like she was home.

"So Kim," Kira interrupted her thoughts. "How long will you be in town?"

"I don't know, it might be for a while. My training facility is being renovated and the builders aren't sure how much time it will take, probably a month."

"Hey that's great, you'll be around for Prom. You can be Dr. O's date." Ethan joked.

"What do you say Tommy?" Kim turned to the black ranger grinning. "Will you take me to prom?"

"I have no problem with that," Tommy chuckled. "I don't even have to worry being late since you're staying with me."

"You're staying with Dr. O?" Kira asked looking between the two.

"Yeah, I was at a hotel but Tommy insisted I stay with him," Kim grabbed his hand and squeezed, "he is too sweet sometimes."

"Hey anything for my friend Pink," Kim nodded happily. She was hoping to hear 'beautiful' but it was a start. Kim noticed Kira's eyes darting between the two. Seemed like the yellow ranger was connecting the dots, why couldn't Tommy be that quick?

Tommy felt Kira's eyes on him and wanted to hit his head against a wall. He should have told her in person about Kim staying instead of just announcing it like that. Kira got up, claiming needing to call someone, and one look told him that he was meant to follow. He made his excuses and went outside where she stood with her arms crossed.

Tommy scratched the back of his neck, "Princess I'm -"

"DO NOT princess me Tommy Oliver. When were you planning on telling me that your ex was staying with you?"

"I meant to tell you I just for-"

Kira laughed without humor, "I swear to god if you say you forgot I will turn you into a fossil."

"Kira please," Tommy advanced to hold her shoulders, "Kim and I are just friends. That's all. Yes we have history but it's over now. You are my girl, my only girl."

"It may be over for you but how do you know it is for her?" Kira shot back.

Tommy was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Seriously Tommy! The way she keeps looking you and that whole 'he is too sweet sometimes'," she mimicked in a falsetto tone, "she is so flirting with you."

"Kira no," Tommy shook his head, "sweetheart you've got it all wrong. That's the way things between us used to be. We were all really close, all of the rangers, I know it looks bad but believe me she doesn't mean anything by it." Kira just snorted. "Please babe, trust me?" He did his best pleading innocent expression.

Kira looked at him and became disgruntled, "I hate it when you do the puppy dog eyes. Fine I trust you."

Tommy smiled and pulled her closer, "I love you."

One side of Kira's mouth pulled up, "I love you too."

"You know," Tommy tucked a lock of hair behind Kira's ear, "you're adorable when you're jealous." The girl in his arms giggled and reached up to kiss him. He met her halfway and tightened his grip on her waist. It felt like forever since they had last been together and now that Kim was staying with him, opportunities were going to be even thinner for a month. He groaned as he felt her tongue nudge his lips, he desperately wanted to give in but if they didn't stop, he'd probably end up making out with her in his jeep. Such action wasn't really conducive to keeping their secret. He pulled away and they stepped apart, adjusting themselves. Good thing too, not a second later Kim poked her head out the door,

"Hey guys, come on we need to decide what to eat for lunch."

"Yeah we're coming," Tommy answered.

The former pink detected something was off. "Is everything ok?" Kim straightened and came out.

"Yeah, great," Kira pushed past Tommy a little in her haste to get back inside. Tommy quickly followed suit. Kim stood there for moment, thinking about their strange behavior. She shrugged; it was probably nothing to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

For The Love of Another  
Chapter 3 – Seeing Pink

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you like it. ENJOY R&R PLZ!**

Kira was performing in the Cyber-Café. It wasn't one of her new songs but she wasn't focused so she wasn't playing very well. After ending the song Kira didn't want to face her friends, so she went to the washroom. The yellow ranger washed her face and looked in mirror. _Kira, what's going on?_ She thought to herself, _you sounded awful, what's wrong with you? Tommy… Yes, it's Tommy, you have a problem with Tommy, or to be exact, Tommy with Kim. You're just afraid of Kim taking Tommy from you. But why did it reflect on your playing? When you have a problem, music usually helps you to forget that but not now. Why? Because Tommy is in your heart, in the depths of your heart. If it's like this now what will happen if you lose him? _She couldn't think about it anymore, so she washed her face again and then came out to her friends.

"Is everything OK?" Conner asked her.

"I'm fine" Kira answered and sat on the sofa near her friend. In front of them there were Tommy and Kim.

"It was a great song" Kim complimented her.

"Thanks" yellow ranger tried to smile but didn't quite make it.

"May I take your guitar?" Kim asked her.

"Yeah…sure," Kira reluctantly gave it to her. Kim tuned it up and started playing. She played very well and Conner and Tommy clearly liked it, but Kira was getting jealous. Then Kim started singing, her voice was soft and rich. Kira looked at Tommy. She could see he enjoyed listening to Kim. It seemed that he liked her playing more thank Kira's. She couldn't help thinking like that but Kira was trying hard to hide her feelings.

"Hey, you've got a competitor" Conner laughed.

"Shut up" she said and slapped her friend on his shoulder. He slapped her back and then she bristled up his hair.

"OK, I have to go, bye" Kira said and left.

Sometime later…

Tommy wanted to give Kira a little surprise. He bought for her a bouquet of flowers, and then went to her house. He decided to get into her room through the window. So Tommy went to garden and claimed on a tree to get into Kira's room. The window was open and Tommy sat on windowsill and saw Kira was sitting on a bed playing on her guitar.

"Hey" Tommy said rather quietly so Kira didn't hear him. "Hello," this time more loudly, but it was unsuccessful. So he knocked on the wall and Kira stopped playing and turned to the window and jumped.

"Tommy!" she screamed "you scared me!"

"Sorry, but I wanted to surprise you" Tommy came up to Kira, "that's for you" he gave her the flowers.

"That was nice of you. Thanks" she answered. Tommy sat on a chair near the bed.

"So what happened in the café?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your reaction when Kim was playing"

"My reaction? What was wrong with it?

"I wanted to ask you the same question" Tommy said. Kira didn't want to answer and hid her eyes from her boyfriend. But Tommy could read her anyway.

"Kira please, why don't you like Kim?"

"But I do like her, really. And I like her playing."

"And that's why you clenched your fist" Tommy pointed out and Kira kept silent."Kira, you're jealous again, right?"

"Maybe…"

"OK, I and Kim are just like you and Conner, or you and Ethan, or you and Trent, or you and…"

"Tommy I got it" Kira stopped him.

"You see, we're friends, great friends"

"But I'm not like Kim, we're so different"

"So you want to say that Kim can't be friends with boys?" Tommy asked her and she hushed him up again.

"No it just seems hard for boys to be friends with her" Kira really felt childish, it was hard to believe that this was actually bugging her.

Tommy shook his head, "I can enumerate all the boys who never went out with her."

"Tommy, please, I understand. Let's change the subject."

"OK, OK" Tommy gave in and sat near her on the bed.

"You know, now it's hard for us to meet one-on-one" Kira said.

"Why?"

"Kim is living in your house, here there is my mother and we can't meet in public.

"Yes, you're right. But we can seize an opportunity, like now" Tommy hugged Kira.

"But you don't have to enter my home through the window" Kira said.

"But you like it, right?"

"Yes, but next time you should be more original to really surprise me" Kira answered.

"More original? I thought that I'm enough original" Tommy said.

Kira smiled. "Tommy, I don't like traditional things. But anyway I'm happy with you. I love you" Kira said and bent her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Kim" Tommy replied and then realized what he had said. "Kira, no, just -" he didn't know what to say. Kira was staring at him.

"How could you?" she stood up and covered her face with her hands, trying not to cry.

"Kira, I'm sorry" Tommy came up to her and put his arms on her waist. But she tore herself from his embrace.

"What the hell was that Tommy?!"

"It was a mistake I swear, I didn't mean that. I love you," Tommy pled.

"I don't know what to do" Kira said jerkily and started crying.

"Please forgive me" Tommy tried to hug her again but she moved from him.

"Do you have any feelings for her?" Kira asked, looking at him with tearful eyes, "tell the truth!"

Tommy didn't know how answer this question and dropped his eyes. "Kira, she was my first love, of course I have feelings. But I want to be with you. I really love you and I don't need another girl." By this point Tommy was able to look Kira in the eye but she was staring at the ground, "what do I have to do to prove my love for you?"

"Swear that you won't be unfaithful" Kira said with firm voice.

"I promise" Tommy answered, assured in his swearing "so, maybe kiss for fixing that?" he tried to get closer to her to kiss, but she moved from him, second try was also without success, but then it worked and Tommy kissed her. Kira hugged Tommy to her, _I hope that it's enough_.

The next evening at Tommy's house…

"So are we going to watch the movie?" Tommy asked Kim, standing near television. Tommy decided to spend this evening with Kim for a couple reasons. First, he wanted to catch up with her. And secondly, Kira was busy at her rehearsal.

"Sure. I made popcorn" Kim came up to him with the bowl. At that moment they heard somebody was knocking on the door. "Are you expecting somebody?" Kim asked her friend.

"Umm… no" he answered and, opening the door, he saw Kira.

"Hi" she said while coming in.

"Hi" Tommy replied, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm free and bored, so I decided to drop by," Kira answered with a smile on her face, then she saw Kim, and her smile disappeared.

"Hello" Kim said and Kira just smiled at her again but it was fixed.

"Kira, we're going to watch the last battle, would you like to join us?" Tommy asked her.

"Yeah, it'll be great" Kira answered and thought: they were going to watch films together? It's like a date, I know it isn't date, but… oh, Tommy, why are you doing this to me? Rationally she knew she couldn't completely blame Tommy but this was just eating her.

Tommy went to living room and Kim came up to Kira. "Kira, may I ask you for something?"

"Yes of course" Kira answered, wondering what Kim could want from her.

"Please understand me, I wanted to stay with Tommy alone, do you know what I mean?"

Kira kept silent and looked to the side. I knew it! She has feelings for him and wants him to back. What should I do? Thankfully Kira's cell rang. "Sorry I have to answer this," Kira said to Kim. After a minute Kira approached Kim and Tommy. "Conner called, he invited us to the karaoke club. What do you think? Come on, it will be fantastic evening," Kira said. She was trying to avoid leaving Tommy and Kim in private, not with this revelation so fresh in her mind.

"That's a great idea" Tommy agreed.

"Yes, it would be better than watching films" Kim said and gave Kira an uncomprehending glance. But Kira ignored it, they left for the karaoke club together.


	4. Chapter 4

For The Love of Another  
Chapter 4 – Sing It Out

In the car with Tommy and Kira, Kim tried not to look put out that her movie night with Tommy was interrupted but it was like having something you want so close and then it's snatched away. She just knew all she needed was a few moments alone with him and they could restart their relationship. This extended to some bitter feelings towards Kira, did the girl not have her own life? Why was she coming to her teacher's house at night? If she was bored why not go out with friends? She hoped Kira had taken her hint or this was going to turn into a real problem.

"You ok there pinkie?" Tommy asked as he drove.

"Yeah I'm fine," she lied. Inside she was even more miffed, she wanted to be called 'beautiful' again.

"Kira?" he glanced in the backseat where the yellow ranger sat. Kira didn't know how to answer him. She was certainly not fine. Kim had blatantly admitted to wanting Tommy back! Well not blatantly, it was rather veiled but she knew what the woman had meant. What was worse, there was nothing they could do. If they came out as a couple - Tommy would get fired. She just had to trust Tommy and his judgement.

"Great," Kira was glad Tommy couldn't see her face at that moment. They got to the karaoke bar where Connor and Trent were already inside saving them spots at a table. They all sat down, Kim trying to mask her disappointment, Kira hiding her tension and fear, and Tommy completely oblivious to it all. Kira knew she needed an outlet or she would explode and rip Kim's cheery face off. "I'll go first?" she asked the table at large but didn't wait for an answer and went to the machine. Kira chose the song and started to sing.

_I may never be the one that gets a second glance  
I may never be the one they call the prettiest  
But thats alright with me  
_  
When Tommy heard the song she chose, he wasn't really surprised. He knew Kira, maybe not for long, but still very well. He also knew she tended to sing out her problems, he hoped this wasn't ominous. He listened very carefully.

_And maybe I don't follow every crazy passion  
Spend all my time trying to get a good reaction  
But thats ok with me  
This world is like a trampoline  
High and low no in between  
Jumping at the chance to please  
Everyone but thats not me  
_  
Kim suspected, like Tommy, that Kira chose that song on purpose. Kim thought that she and Kira had very little in common, but she wanted to be friends with Kira. But was this Kira's own veiled hint? She cut a look at Tommy who watched the singer with a slight smile, bobbing his head to the music. She shook her head, for one thing Tommy would never get involved with a student and even if he did, they didn't look like they were a couple. Tommy would've told her something like that, no she still had a chance. Kira launched into the chorus,

_Cause all that matters is  
All that matters is  
I know your love has set me free  
And thats all that matters to me  
Cause all that matters is  
All that matters is  
I know your love has set me free  
And thats all that matters to me_

Tommy knew what she meant. Loving Kira was the most liberating feeling in the world, he had never known such an unbridled sense of freedom. Tommy thought he could feel himself love her more with every word. He felt heartened that she was singing about him.

_Some people tell me to step out and do my own thing  
And others say I got to blend in just to be the same  
And stop being me  
But this shallow world is no longer what I'm made of  
I've been changed by grace  
I've been saved by love  
What more do I need_

Damn straight, thought Tommy. That was just like Kira. She wasn't like the others, she was special.

_All that matters is  
All that matters is  
I know your love has set me free  
And that's all that matters to me  
_  
Tommy looked at Conner and Trent. He wanted to know their reaction. But Conner was choosing the next song and Trent didn't really have any reaction, he was just staring at Kira. Tommy had long become accustomed to Trent's neutral face, it didn't mean anything. He was just absorbing his surroundings. He turned back to Kira,

_My life comes from the One  
Who made the stars and brought the sun  
He loves me more than these  
So I don't need another identity_

Kim knew that could be tongue-in-cheek for being a ranger but she also knew that Kira was different from most girls. She admired the girl's zest and attitude. Kim and Kira, both of them, had their own mind, but Kim was the girl next door and Kira was the feisty tomboy.

_All that matters is  
All that matters is  
I know your love has set me free  
And that's all that matters to me_

Tommy understood, that his relationship with Kira was really true and this relationship would be dissimilar from his earlier ones. Kira ended on a high note and the entire room applauded. Kim clapped although a little less enthusiastically than the others. This was fun, she enjoyed hanging out with the rangers and Tommy, but she really would have liked to stay in with Tommy and watch that movie, just the two of them. Well she dropped that hint to Kira which she was sure the singer understood so maybe next time, next time, they would get together. After all, what was standing in her way…


	5. Chapter 5

For The Love of Another  
Chapter 5 – Breaking Point

"Kira can you stay behind for a moment?" Tommy asked his teacher's voice. It was Monday and Kira could not get the events of the previous weekend out of her head. It had been torture to get out the jeep when Tommy dropped her off, knowing that he and Kim were going to be in the house all by themselves for the whole night. To make matters worse, the week had started so they would be alone more because Kira couldn't get anyway on school nights. All Kira could think about was that Tommy and Kim had been the quintessential couple of the first rangers. They were the stuff storybooks are written about and she just couldn't ignore it. Kira gathered her stuff and went to stand in front of Tommy's desk. "Close the door," he said quietly looking through some papers and she knew she was in for a lecture of some sort. She closed it with maybe a little more force than what was necessary and locked it for good measure. Tommy looked at her and tossed his glasses on the desk, "Princess what is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Kira crossed her arms and stared to the side. Tommy came to stand right in front of her.

"You've been withdrawn all day," Tommy gestured to her lab seat. "You didn't talk, you didn't work on your lyrics, nothing. I'm worried about you, what's wrong?" Kira just squeezed her eyes shut, trying hard not to cry.

"Just thinking about this weekend," Kira couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice and Tommy groaned.

"Baby we've been over this -"

"Damn it Tommy I'm trying but it's hard," Kira yelled. "I get that you and her are like me and the guys but I didn't date any of them, they're not staying at my house, you don't have to watch me go home with someone else and wonder what might happen when the door closes." She grabbed a random chair and slumped in it, angry tears tracking down her face, "You're not the one making the comparisons and finding yourself lacking. I can't even tell her anything because I don't want you to lose your job. What I wouldn't give just to say back off a little…"

"Hey," Tommy crouched down in front of her. His heart tightened at the picture she just painted in his mind. He had never thought about how much this would affect Kira, having to keep the secret and handle Kim. If he was in her shoes he would've snapped by now, "Kira listen to me, I love you. Not Kim, you. There are no comparisons and you never have to worry about what happens behind closed doors because there is nothing there. We went home and went straight to sleep, in separate rooms. As for the secret, it will be over in less than a month. Every day we get closer to the end of it, all of it, no more secrecy, no more lies. I swear after the school year ends the whole world is going to know that we belong to each other. You know, maybe it's a test of confidence," Tommy meant to be tender, but looking in Kira's eyes, he decided that it was a mistake saying it.

"Or it's a test of your loyalty. Tommy, Kim is good, nice, and beautiful, and it seems like she wants you back. It's a temptation for you."

"OK, well. First, Kim doesn't want me back, if she wanted to, I'd know. Secondly, even if the best girl in the world wanted to be with me, I'd refuse her, because for me you're the best," Tommy sounded so sure, how could she not believe him? Kira just nodded.

"Come here," Tommy gathered her in his arms. Kira let the warmth fill her, she wished he could be with her always. Tommy kissed his girl's head and rubbed her back. The beings above really had a sense of humour, first they fall in love, have to keep it a secret, then – just in case things were too easy – his ex comes to town. "You know I could think of something else we could be doing right now."

Kira chuckled, "Dr. Oliver!" She swatted his chest. She pulled him in for kiss, groaning in satisfaction.

Tommy tightened his grip on her waist, "God sweetheart I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," Kira sighed. There was a knock and they pulled apart, straightening themselves.

"I'll get it," Tommy muttered and strode over to open the door to reveal Kim standing there. "Kim?" Kira wanted roll her eyes and cry at the same time, this was getting ridiculous.

"Hey Tiger," Kim's eyes took in the scene. Kira looked like she had been crying. "Am I interrupting?" Well at least Kim isn't blind, Kira thought wryly.

Tommy desperately wanted to say yes but his ex-girlfriend really had no idea what was going on and it had to stay that way. "No," he replied heavily, "Kira and I were just having a talk."

Kim sensed there was something more to this, probably a personal matter. "I just came by to see if you wanted to have lunch. I can wait."

"No it's fine," Kira cut across Tommy. "You two friends should have some alone time." Kim beamed at Kira, too caught up with the fact the yellow ranger had got her message to notice the bitter tone she used.

Kira left, Tommy watched her go, this was probably doing nothing to help Kira's nerves but what could he do? He tried to smile at his friend, Kim only had the best of intentions in mind but this was really weighing on his relationship with Kira. "Shall we?" he grabbed his jacket.

"Is everything okay with Kira?" Kim figured she could afford to be generous, especially since the girl was helping her out.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, she having trouble dealing with everything," Tommy shrugged. That was closest he could ever come to telling truth without revealing anything.

"Going between life as a ranger and normal life is difficult," Kim said knowledgeably. "There really isn't an off switch. Some things just stay with you."

"Tell me about it," Tommy locked his classroom and walked down the hall with Kim.

"I'm sure she'll adjust, she's a strong, smart girl." Kim said confidently. The former pink ranger couldn't keep the smile off her face. Finally things were going her way, and now with Kira on her side, she couldn't see why she and Tommy couldn't get back together. Everything was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

For The Love of Another  
Chapter 6 – Seen and Unseen

Kira and Trent went to the cinema to relax before the exams. Conner and Ethan had a date with Krista and Sam so they were alone, but in spite of it they had a fun. When film ended the white and yellow rangers went to the car park. Trent opened the door of his car and suddenly stopped, "Hey, look."

She looked around but didn't see anything special, "What happened?"

Trent smiled, "There are Dr. O and Kim." That's when she saw Tommy get out of his car and go round to open the door for Kim to hop off.

"Let's go say hi," Kira suggested.

Trent shook his head while getting in his own car, "Nah," he answered.

Kira sat in passenger sit, "Why not?"

White ranger started up and not looking at Kira answered, "Maybe they want to be alone, maybe they're on a date," Trent proposed.

"A date?" Kira felt her stomach roll at the idea.

Fortunately, Trent didn't notice Kira's anxiety, "Why not? I think they would make a good couple." Kira could have hated Trent at that moment. It had been perfect day until he spoiled it by making her think that Tommy might be on a date with Kim. "Are you okay?" Trent suddenly asked seeing Kira was upset.

Oh how she wanted to tell him truth, but she knew it was wrong. "Just thinking about exams," she lied.

"Yeah, we're all worried," Trent said. A few minutes later they pulled up to Kira's house.

"Thanks Trent, see you tomorrow" Kira said as she got out of the car.

"Good luck, bye," Trent called after her and drove away.

Kira went inside and decided that studying might help distract her from thinking about Tommy and Kim. The yellow ranger picked up her science textbook. "The Mesozoic Era is an interval of geological time from about 252 to 66 million years ago… The Mesozoic… Dinosaurs … Dino gems… Megazords… What am I thinking about?!" Kira thought to herself, "Kira Ford, forget about zords and concentrate on the subject. Now - It is often referred to as the Age of Reptiles because reptiles, namely non-avian dinosaurs, were the dominant terrestrial and marine vertebrates of the time… Paleontology… Tommy… What the?!" Kira rubbed her temples and said to herself firmly, "I have to focus. I will not get distracted. I wish Tommy would give me an overrated mark. But I know he won't do it, he's so strict that way," Kira determinedly continued to study. Sometime later she heard a strange noise. She looked out the window and saw Tommy was climbing on the tree again. Kira opened the window, "What are you doing?" she asked with surprise and a bit of humour seeing him struggle up. "I told you don't have to do things like this."

Tommy got into Kira's room, "I know, but this time I was just afraid that your mom was at home," he explained and hugged her. "I miss you so much, princess."

Kira wasn't in mood, maybe because of what Trent said. But when Tommy kissed her, her mind was in a haze and she couldn't move let alone think.

After the kiss Tommy asked, "So is your mom at home?"

"N-no," Kira barely got out. "But I've been busy anyway,"

"Really? What have you been doing?" the black ranger asked her.

Kira showed Tommy her textbook, "Just learning your subject."

"Oh I see," Tommy smiled. Kira saw that he had an idea in his mind, and she had a feeling she wouldn't like it. "So," Tommy said, "can you tell me when was Cretaceous?"

"A million years ago," Kira answered promptly. "Tommy, you'll get your chance to torture me tomorrow, please don't start now."

"OK," Tommy smiled and came close to Kira. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared at her eyes. Kira was out of her mind when he looked like that, and now she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Tommy kissed her deeply. Kira could feel how his embrace was getting tighter and he started to kiss her neck.

"Tommy, please… I have to study," Kira said quietly. She wanted to do it, but couldn't, "I have to study," she repeated.

He moved from her, "You're right, sorry." There was awkward moment between them, but Tommy broke the silence, "I can help you."

"That would be great," Kira replied and they behaved like nothing happened. "I'm exhausted," Kira said after a couple hours, "thanks a lot, I really get it now. Would you like something to drink?"

"Just water," he answered and Kira went the kitchen. Tommy looked around the room and saw her notebook lying open. He saw there were lyrics to Kira's new song.

"Do you like it?" Tommy heard the voice behind him.

"It's really good," he nodded. Kira sat near him and gave him a glass of water, "I've just finished it," she said.

"Can you play some of it for me, please?" Tommy asked her.

"Sure," Kira took her guitar and started to play.

Just a little more time and  
Just a little less thinking  
Just a little more time is all that I need  
Just a little believing  
Just a little more breathing  
Let's give it time

When Kira ended Tommy clapped, "I love it," he said, "it's a good song, you wrere great."

"Thank you," Kira blushed and put her guitar near her bed.

"I wanted to ask you," Tommy wondered, "Who are you coming to the graduation with?"

"Nobody. I'm not going."

"But you have to go," Tommy frowned.

"What will I do there with no date?"

"You can sing. Yeah! It will be great! You could sing this song with your group," Tommy proposed.

Kira mulled it over in her head, "I think you're right. Thank you Tommy," Kira happily kissed him on his cheek.

"I just want to see you there," Tommy smiled. Just like that, Kira finally forgot about Trent's words. But then they heard a noise from downstairs.

"Kira, I'm at home," it was Kira's mom.

"I think I should go," Tommy sighed.

"Unfortunately," Kira agreed with him, she didn't want him to get caught.

A few days later…

The guys wrote their exams and now were waiting for the results. In the end, they knew their marks.  
Conner was staring at the list with his marks, "I can't believe it!" he said loudly, "I've got B!"

"I can't believe it either," Kira was surprised seeing her mark.

Trent looked over at hers, "you got A, not bad," he said. Then they saw Dr.O and came up to them.

"Dr.O, did I really get B?" Conner was so happy.

Tommy looked at him, "Actually…not quite."

"But…" the red ranger was puzzled.

"Conner, Kira, I kind of went easy on you given all that's happened this year," Tommy admitted. "You still would've passed all on your own with decent grades, I just gave you a couple extra marks. Trent, Ethan, you didn't need it as much. You knew the material."

"Anyway, thanks a lot," Conner shook his hand.

"You guys deserve it," Tommy answered and went away

"He's so good," Kira said quietly. The blue and red rangers didn't hear her, but Trent gave her a strange look, "what?" she asked him.

Trent was silent for a moment but then answered, "Nothing."


	7. Chapter 7

For The Love Of Another  
Chapter 7 – Girl Talk

Without exams to distract her or Tommy there to quell her fears, Kira couldn't help but replay Trent's words in her head over and over again. If the white ranger had noticed that certain something between Tommy and Kim then it couldn't be just her imagination. For one wild second she thought that Tommy was cheating on her but she quickly stamped on the thought. He would never do that to her, not after everything they had been through together. And Kim, well Kim didn't even know Tommy had a girlfriend in the first place so technically she was innocent. Kira wanted to bang her head against the wall; it was all one giant mess. She was sure of one thing though, she needed to know what happened during that movie with Tommy before she went insane.

Thankfully for her, the gang had made plans to meet again at the Cyberspace. Kira got there early and sat in jittery anticipation for Tommy and Kim. Hopefully Kim considered her a confidante of sorts and wouldn't mind talking about what happened. Connor and Ethan were looking at something on Ethan's laptop and Trent was sketching so no one noticed her staring at the door desperately. Kira sighed in relief when they finally walked chatting about something.

"It was funny," Kim was saying.

"Glad you liked it," Tommy smiled genially.

"Hey you two," Hayley said cheerfully walking up. "What will it be?"

"I'm the mood for a burger and soda," Tommy ordered.

"Me too," Kim seconded.

"Great coming up," Hayley left.

"Sit here Kim," Kira said quickly patting the seat beside her. Tommy shot her look and she gave one back, it was harmless enough. Kim slid into the seat leaving Tommy on the other side of the table watching the pair closely. "I've been meaning to have a word with you Ms. Hart." She dropped her voice to a whisper and tried to sound teasing but she wasn't sure it came across quite right.

Kim looked at her speculatively, "Oh?" Kim had no idea what the girl was talking about but she seemed to giving her a knowing look.

"Trent and I went to the cinema the other day and saw a little more than a movie." There, that sounded 'girl talk-ish'.

Kim giggled, oh that. "Tommy took me to see this new movie, we were just talking about it when we came in."

Kira worked to control her breathing and expression, things were going well. "Is that all?"

"I don't know what you're implying Ms. Ford," Kim said primly. It felt really good to have a female companion in all this. Suddenly it struck Kim that she hadn't really announced her plan but then again she didn't want to jinx it. At least Kira seemed to have an inkling of what was going on, if only Tommy could be so perceptive.

"Well you did ask for alone time…" Kira let her voice trail off suggestively. Inside her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Yes I did," Kim confirmed slyly.

"So…" Kira urged.

"So what? We went to movies, it was nice, and that was it." Kim pouted at that last bit leaving Kira no doubt that wasn't the outcome she had wanted.

The singer felt like some of the weight was lifted off her shoulders but not enough. She pondered whether or not she could get away with her own cryptic message. "Maybe it's better that way."

"Really?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, you and Dr. O haven't seen each other in a long while. He's more than happy to welcome you back into his life but that doesn't mean things haven't changed. You should wait," preferably until after graduation when Tommy and I go public, she added mentally.

Just then Hayley arrived with the food bringing an end to their chat. Kim toyed with her fries while mulling over what Kira said. Was it advice or a hint? What was the singer trying to tell her? On the one hand, she could take it as advice at which case it was reasonable. She was trying to relearn Tommy's life but in hindsight she did kind of force her presence on him. So slowing down might be a good idea. But what if it was hint? Was the singer implying that something had changed that prevented her from being with Tommy? She knew the two were close, maybe he had told her something. Was he no longer interested in a relationship with her but then why wait? Kim shook her head, Kira was only telling her to ease up and she was right. To start relationship with Tommy so quickly after coming back would be too much too soon. Kim glanced at Tommy, she would do things right this time.


	8. Chapter 8

For The Love Of Another  
Chapter 8 – Graduation Revelation

Kim was at Tommy's home alone. He had gone to school to prepare for graduation while she had grand plans for this evening. Despite wanting to go slow she decided that tonight she would tell Tommy about her feelings. She would be sure to tell him that there was no pressure and he could take all the time he wanted. She just wanted to put her cards on the table. Getting into her car, that other meaning to Kira's words hadn't left Kim's mind either. Was Kira hiding something from her? What there something blocking them from getting together again? Regardless she would to tell Tommy the truth, Kim thought as she drove to Reefside High, she owed him that. Upon arrival she found Tommy talking to Hayley.

"Please, Tommy, don't forget your words," Hayley was saying then she spotted at the former pink ranger, "Hi Kim, you look nice."

Tommy smiled at Kim, "Yes, you look beautiful," he complemented.

"Thank you," Kim was so happy finally hearing the word, even if it wasn't in the right context.

"Ok, I have to check on something, I'll see you guys later," Hayley left.

Kim raised an eyebrow at Tommy, "So, you're in black," she noticed.

He grinned, "Did you expect another color?"

That was when Trent came up to them, "Hey, Dr. O," they shook their hands, "Hi, Kimberly," he said.

"Oh, Trent," Tommy looked at white ranger, "did your father come?"

"Yes, but I don't know where he is now," Trent looked around.

"It's okay, I'll find him," black ranger said and was to about leave, but Kim's question stopped him: "What about Kira? Have you seen her?" she asked Trent.

"No, I don't think she'll come," he answered.

"Kim, come with me," Tommy said and she took his hand and left Trent. "Is something wrong? Why do you need Kira?" Tommy whispered her.

Kim didn't want to go into details "I want to ask her something, girl's stuff, you know"

"I'm happy that you're becoming friends," Tommy said relieved. Hanging out with Kim would be good for Kira. Maybe knowing her better, Kira would understand there was no reason to be jealous. "Actually, Kira's here, she just wants to make surprise, she'll be singing tonight".

"Can I see her?" Kim asked. She needed in answers. Tommy led her to where Kira was practicing backstage. She didn't want to disturb her, but this was important. Kim touched Kira's shoulder and said, "Kira, could we talk one-on-one?"

Confused by Kim's words Kira stopped playing, "yes, of course."

"OK," Kim sat next to Kira, "please tell me why I should wait?"

Kira didn't know how to answer to her without revealing something. Finally she said, "Sorry, but I can't tell you. Maybe later you'll understand and won't judge, but not now."

Kim breathed in deeply, this was obviously something very private. Maybe the girl gave Tommy her word not to say anything. "OK" she said and stood up, "Kira, you're good person and I want to tell you about my secret. I'm going to tell Tommy about my feelings. To be honest, I think we can work out together," with that thought Kim left.

Kira sat shocked. Tommy doesn't know about Kim's love for him. But what will happen when he finds out? Would he want to go back to her? Imagining that, Kira felt like her world was about to fall apart. For lack of anything to do Kira just continued playing her guitar, praying for Tommy to choose her.

Graduation was great and her song was a hit. After her performance Kira wanted to find Tommy to tell him about Kim. But when she found him, he was with Anton and Trent so she quietly joined them.

"Hi Kira" Trent said with a smile "you know, tomorrow we're having barbeque at our house. I told Ethan and Conner, they're coming, so will Tommy. What about you? Come on, it'll be great".

"Of course I'll come" Kira smiled. After a few more minutes of conversation Trent and Anton finally left Kira and Tommy alone.

"I've got something in my mind," Tommy said to Kira immediately. "I think we should tell guys about us tomorrow"

"Really?" Kira was happy. Maybe this was sign that Tommy would pick her over Kim.

"Yes. It's graduation, we're not teacher and student anymore, so our relationship is allowed."

"Tommy, it'll be great. It's getting harder for me to hide feelings. I can call you Doctor Oliver but when I look at you, I know can't pretend anymore," Kira said honestly.

"Tomorrow everything will change for the better," Tommy said.

"I need to talk to you about" Kira stopped, she wanted to say 'Kim' but instead she said, "my love." If this was the way it was going to be then Tommy had the right to decide for himself. She wanted him to really want to be with her so she was just going to put everything out there, just like Kim, and let him choose. "Tommy, my feelings for you are very deep and I can't imagine what would be like if we broke up." She felt the tears filling her eyes. Tommy didn't know where this was coming from, especially after they'd just agreed to go public, still he wanted soothe her, but they were interrupted by Conner.

He took her hand, "Kira, let's go".

She was surprised, "Where?" she asked.

"Somewhere" he answered and they left.

Kim came up to Tommy, "Tommy, are you OK?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," he answered, "just wondering where Conner took Kira".

"Forget it. They're good kids, I'm sure they're fine. I want to talk to you about something, can we go now?" she asked, "please…"

"Alright," Tommy was interested in what Kim wanted to show him, and they left school.

Kim and Tommy sat in his jeep. "So where are we going?" Tommy asked and started engine.

Kim looked at him with fright on her face, "The beach".

Tommy noticed her expression, "Is everything alright?" he asked. But Kim said nothing and went back to staring at the road. When they arrived on the beach, Kim got out of the car and stood in front of it. Tommy came to her, "so.." he started wanting to know what Kim was going to tell him.

"Tommy, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. It's hard to say," Kim deeply breathed, "I love you. I know, you didn't expect it from me and you're probably shocked but I needed to say it. We don't have to jump right back into it, we can take all the time you want Tommy, I just want to be with you again. I made a terrible mistake and now I'm paying for it…" Kim's throat constricted and couldn't finish.

Tommy didn't understand was going on at all. "You… you still love me" he tried to analyze this fact, but he was stunned. Kim said nothing and just kissed him. At first Tommy kissed her back, but then he suddenly jumped away from.

"No, we can't!" he said loudly, realizing that he didn't want to do this.

"You don't love me" Kim whimpered, tears pricking her eyes.

Tommy held her hands, he had to tell her the truth, "Not like that, not anymore. Kim, I have a girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?!" she cried out shocked. "Oh, Tommy, I'm so sorry" she blamed herself, if she had known that he has a girlfriend she would never kissed him or even dreamed about him. Kira was right, she should have held back.

"Kim, don't apologize, you didn't know," Tommy tried to calm her down.

"Tommy please don't," Kim was fighting back the urge to cry again. The last thing she wanted right now was his sympathy, it would just feel like pity. "I'll be alright, I'm a strong woman, don't worry about me."

For want of something to do, Tommy hugged Kim. He thought about her, her feelings. He wished it was a dream, a bad dream, he didn't want to break someone's heart, especially Kim's. However hard it was, Tommy knew he was right. He had Kira, he loved her and she loved him. For Kim now he had only friendship. He knew she would make it through this.

"Who is she?" Kim suddenly asked.

Tommy went for complete honesty, "Kira."

Kim's stomach plummeted to her feet. "Oh, no!" she covered her face with her hands, "I'm so foolish".

"Don't say that," Tommy answered, "I know it's surprising that I'd date Kira".

Kim gave Tommy a pained look, "You don't understand. Tommy, I told her about my love for you and she knows that right now you're with me." Kim described the entire situation and Tommy just breathed deeply. Kira had been right. More than that, she'd been battling more than she let on. Kim's voice broke through his thoughts "You should go to her, she needs you."

"But what about you? Promise me that you'll be OK" Tommy wanted to be with Kira but at the same time he didn't want to leave Kim alone.

"I want you to be happy, and if you're happy with Kira, it's OK. I promise I'll be fine," Kim swore. "Now you should go. I want to stay here for a little while."

Tommy got back in his car and looked at Kim. She nodded at him, trying to smile but not quite making it. In his heart Tommy wished her the best and left.

Tommy was driving back to the school, but then he suddenly stopped at roadside. What if Kira wasn't there? What if she left? Tommy didn't want to waste time. He took out his mobile phone and called Conner because he was the last person Kira was with.

"Yup" Conner answered with happy voice.

Tommy couldn't even begin describe the situation and immediately asked "Hey Conner, is Kira with you?"

"No, she went home. Why?"

This was going to be the last lie he'd tell in terms of Kira, "I have to give her something" he said shortly then cut off and went Kira's house. When he parked and get out, he saw the lights in the house were off. He went to the backyard and climbed the second floor to Kira's room. The window was open and Tommy came into the room. He saw Kira was lying on her bed. "Kira," Tommy whispered, but she didn't answer, and he figured that she was asleep. He sat on the bed and tried waking her up.

Kira opened her eyes slowly, "Tommy," she whispered, looking at him blearily. She was sniffling too, she must have been crying. "What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise and sat up.

"Kira, I have so much to tell you," he wanted to continue, but Kira didn't let him to do it.

"No, please, me first." Tommy nodded. "I love you. Maybe it wasn't love at first sight, but I just know it's real. I always thought I was strong, no matter how many hard times there have been in my life I made it through. But together, I feel like I could take on the world. If we separate, my world will fall apart. I know Kim's better for you than me and you deserve the best. So," Kira began to tear up, "I'll understand if you'll choose her. But I want you be with me," Kira could barely breathe and kept silent.

Tommy was quiet for a moment then said, looking into her eyes, "Kira, I love you. I don't need another girlfriend, I only need you. I won't lie, Kim and I kissed, and I'm so sorry about that. I broke my promise. I made a mistake. You're the only one for me. I'll be with you forever".

"Tommy…" she hugged him. They were together, he loved her, she loved him and no one could change it. It was the happiest moment in Kira's life.


	9. Chapter 9

When Kira woke the next morning she felt much happier than she had all month but still there was some guilt. No matter how the situation worked out, someone had to get hurt and Kim was that someone. Kira didn't really hate the woman, in fact Kim was quite nice to her but Kira loved Tommy more. She realised that she had never asked Tommy how the confrontation with his ex-girlfriend went that night. After his confession, the two had cuddled into the early hours of morning before Tommy left. That was definitely not how they wanted her parents to find out about them. Speaking of which, they never really had a game plan as to how they would break the news. She seriously needed to have a word today with Tommy at Anton's BBQ. He and Elsa were holding a celebration just for them and the team so it could double as a ranger victory party. Donning a pair of casual jeans and a t-shirt, she checked her cell and saw Tommy had called.

Pressing the redial button, she held the phone between her ear and shoulder while she searched for her necklace. Tommy picked up in a few rings, "Hello?"

"Hey, you called?"

"Yeah I was wondering if you wanted a ride to Anton's?"

"Sure, saves me from going with Connor. Last time I got in his car I sat on an old fry."

"Classy," Tommy snorted. "I'll be there in half an hour."

"Great. Hey you never told me what happened with Kim," Kira nibbled on her lip. "Is she really upset?"

Tommy sighed, "No, not really. She's sad but she's tough, I know she'll get over it."

"What did you tell her?"

"We'll talk about it later, in person, okay?"

"Okay." Kira looked around, "Love you."

"Love you too princess, see you soon." Kira hung up and went downstairs to get some juice. Her mom was in the kitchen fixing a cup of coffee. "Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie, you're still going to that barbeque at the Mercer estate right?"

"Yep, Tommy – I mean Dr. Oliver is picking me up."

That infamous eyebrow rose, "Tommy?"

Kira became sheepish, "After we graduated, he insisted we start calling by his name." Of course by "we" her mom knew that she meant Conner and Ethan as well. Hopefully that would be enough to avoid suspicion.

Mrs. Ford lowered her mug slowly, regarding her daughter. "Kira, I've been meaning to have a word with you about Dr. Oliver."

Kira's heart stopped, "Something wrong?"

"Sweetheart, I know you have a great deal of respect for him but I was wondering if there's something…more between you two?"

Kira tried to remain casual, at least her mother's tone didn't seem censuring. "I don't understand."

"I've just noticed how you talk about him and the few times I've seen you two interact, you're very comfortable with each other. Nothing inappropriate obviously, just comfortable and quite friendly."

"We are close," Kira ventured cautiously. "I don't know about anything more."

"Well I want you to be happy and Dr. Oliver looks like a real catch," her mom laughed and the tension lifted.

"I'll be sure to tell him that," Kira teased. "That would probably make his day." Mrs. Ford slapped her arm playfully, chuckling. From outside a horn honked and the two women looked out the window to see Tommy pull up. "That's my ride, gotta go mom bye."

"Have fun," her mother called after her.

Kira hopped in the jeep, "Hey" she smiled sunnily.

"Someone's in a good mood," Tommy noted while reversing.

"I think my mom just gave me the go ahead to pursue you." Kira shrugged, "Apparently you're a catch but I don't see it."

Tommy laughed, "Oh you don't do you?" They reached the mansion, Tommy reached over and tickled her ribs. Kira shrieked and attempted to evade his fingers. "Take it back…" he drawled.

"Okay, okay fine," Kira gasped. "You are the catch of any day and I am very lucky to have you."

"Yes you are," he grinned, pulling her into a kiss.

"Come on," she murmured against his mouth. "We have to go." They got out of the jeep and went to the spacious backyard where everyone else had congregated. Kira and Kim made eye contact almost immediately and the singer mouthed 'you okay?', Kim nodded with a brave smile. Last night on the beach, Kim thought back on the last few weeks. For a while she was angry at Kira for not just saying it but then Tommy would have been fired. All in all, she had admired how the girl handled the situation. Plus she wanted Tommy to be happy and Kira did that. Tommy caught her eye and waved, a small smile touched her lips, if nothing else she had her friend back.

"Everyone let's have a toast," Anton announced, handing out some fresh drinks. "This has been a hard year for all of us but we survived, more than that we won. We faced all the obstacles and overcame them."

Tommy chimed in, "Especially you kids, the world may never know just how much they owe you but take pleasure in all that you have learned and how much you've grown as individuals. Our next adventure may not involve super powers but in our hearts we'll always be rangers. Once a ranger, always a ranger."

"HERE HERE!" crowed Ethan and Conner. The group clinked their glass together and Tommy wrapped an arm around Kira, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Hayley caught them and choked on her drink, "Hang on, are you two TOGETHER?!" Everyone went silent and all eyes were on the pair who smirked a little, their thoughts in tune.

No more hiding, Kira thought with relief. "Yes we are."

There was a stunned moment until Kim stepped forward with a knowing look. "That's great," she squealed putting on a bit of a show. In that moment, Kira knew the former pink ranger had been told the truth. "I'm so happy for the both of you. I'm sure you'll make a great couple." Kira stepped gratefully into Kim's arms, happy to have at least one person on their side.

To Tommy and Kira's surprise Trent came forward too without hesitation, "I'm happy for you too."

"Did you know?" Kira whispered in his ear while they hugged.

"Does it matter?" Trent smiled.

Slowly Conner and Ethan came out of their shock and began grinning. "Yeah, that's fantastic. Too bad you didn't get together earlier, you could have been Mrs. Brachiosaurus," Conner joked.

Ethan rolled his eyes, "Dude that was lame, even for you. Congrats guys."

Trent shook his head, "He's just bitter because Dr. Oliver got the girl." The group laughed and Trent had to dodge a kick. "HEY! The fighting days are over!"

"That's right," Elsa nodded. "Let the fun times begin."

Kim stuck out her glass, "To happy endings."

"CHEERS!"

**A/N: Yay for happy endings. I know some of you did not like this pairing or the premise for this fic but your feedback was great. Reviews are always welcome **


End file.
